goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament
Archive * See here for the events of the last tournament. Sign-Ups It is here that fighters who wish to enter will sign their name. Please provide a link to the character you'll be roleplaying as. There are only 11 slots open. * Krillin Jr. * Zeon * Fasha * James * Jökä-Face * Steve * Jenny * Marcus *Water Princess *Beat *Jack C. *Marik It Begins is a sunny early Saturday morning when the tournament announcer wheels out the punching machine. He stops it in the middle of the stage, in front of eleven martial artists who entered the tournament. He raises his hand to his microphone, and... Announcer GENTLEMEN AND LADIES!! Now... for the preliminary round of Goat City's second semi-annual Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament! Each one of our contestants will step up to the machine, and punch it as hard as they can! *points to punching machine* This will decide who gets paired up with who! In this round, the person who hits less than 100 will be eliminated! Then, all the remaining fighters will head to the Dining Hall, where they can eat and rest to prepare themselves, because then, the matches will begin, each one randomly selected!! NOW... THREE... TWO... ONE! -*Crowd cheers* Zeon: '''Umm... do I need to punch it? 'Cause I won the last tournament? Well, kinda won. '''Krillin Jr.: You might have gotten weaker! I doubt it, but maybe. *punches machine* 310! Yes! I inproved over 100! Zien: I hope I can make it! *punches* 50. Aw. I guess I didn't make it. I'll be rooting for you buddy! Zeon: '''Well... here goes nothing! ''Punches ''Hey, 410. I have gotten stronger! '''KJ: I'm catching up to you! Zeon: 'Hey, you weren't recovering from extensive wounds to the face, arms, everywhere else, and a hole in your chest. Cut me some slack. 'Fasha I've done dome training so I'm stonger! *punches machine really hard* Oww my hand.OOh I got 400! [Kagome] *trots up to the Machine* ..huh... *gently taps it, getting a score of 234* Jökä-Face: *'Jumps down from building, wearing a cloak* Heh. Step aside. *Shoves Kagome out of the way* So...this is a power machine? Let's see....*Knocking the machine, only inspecting it* 278? Oh well. Guuhuhuhuuu! ''Yawn Well, this sucks. KJ: Wow! I'm stronger than more people than I thought. Althought, they didn't really try.... '''Kagome *pushed down* >:T Hey, you big jerk!! I.... *...getting up, looks over and sees Krillin Junior* Steve: My turn *punches the machine softly* 572... Thats such a disgrace KJ: *to kagome* Hi! What's your name? Jökä-Face: '''So? You're...Steve, right? Kyaahahahaa! '''Steve: Yes is there a problem. Kagome *stares at KJ for a moment, then looks at her feet* ...um. Zeon: ''' Food..... oh, hey Kagome! 'Sup? '''Jeff: *backhands machine* 648..... Still can't believe Richie talked me into doing this again. Fighting in these are a disgrace to my honor. Fasha*Yawns* I wonder who I'll be up against Marcus My first tourney! - Punches machine with crystal hand- 417!!! YES! Jack: Let's see if death has weakened me *punches machine* 673...I have some training to do. Marik: Hmm... I wonder if I can do it. I know mum can. *punches machine* 101.... Is that good. Dining Hall Jökä-Face:'' up towards a table, and grabs some food, in this case, pizza with coconut milk This is good! *Burp* Hoho! '''Zeon': Food Food Food! Nom nom nom nom... KJ: *eats* Jökä-Face: 'Gimme that milkshake!* Fasha*eating rice* mmm... this is nice! '''Jökä-Face: '[Grabs milkshake and walks toward Zeon, chuckling] '''Zeon: I can seeh you, Joka. Jökä-Face: Zeon, and walks pass him, now bursting into laughter KJ: *whispers to Fasha* That guy's insane. Fasha *whispers back* I know KJ: *whisers* I hope neither of us fight him, he might kill us. Fasha*whispers*what should we do if one of us is up against him Jökä-Face: ''Thinking This does seem to fool them. I'll just keep acting paranoid and wierd. That case the other of us can find a cure.'' KJ: *whispers* Well, he seems to be less powerful than us according to that machine, but he just tapped it. I suggest we fight him to test out his power, and if he's way to powerful than us, we fall right out of the ring Fasha*whispers*He looks familier... Wait! I saw him in the hospital, he nearly blew up the room me,richie,ulqi and water princess were in zeon had left and then then "the scourge" started battling him.Oh yeah, I thought we could start off weak and then grow stronger when he least expects it. KJ: *still whispering* The Scourge? Was that the guy from that game show that was weaked? Who do you think he is? Fasha*still whispering*Me and Water Princess think he's Zeon and we were questioning him Kagome *slowly walks into the hall* KJ: *whispers* Well, if Joka Face is here, you bet The Scourge will be here too. You might be right. Steve: 'Kagome I need to talk to you '''Jeff: ''*meditating in corner* Fasha*whispering*I have loads of evidence to back me up, joka-face called the scourge Zeon and the scourge jumped into a river and then Zeon came out the river Jökä-Face: If you blabering fools are done, I'll tell you something. Zeon is not the only one who is more than one.... Kagome *blinks* *looks over at Joka-Face* ...huh? Marcus -Calmly and happily puting my fighting boots on- KJ: How did you? But we were? Fasha *looks really irritated* YOUR THE GUY WHO NEARLY BLEW UP THE HOSPITAL! Jeff: '''*appears between Joka-face and Fasha* Leave the fighting for the ring. '''Steve: Kagome come here. Jökä-Face: Jeff....remember, we're still after you...Hehe. away, chuckling And yes, I DID blow up the hospital! Haaahahaaa!!! Kagome ....*runs into another room* Jökä-Face: ' Is that Richie's daughter? My, she looks healthier than her mom! Haha! '''Jeff: '*follows Kagome* Fasha*looks even more irritated* DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT RICHIE! KJ: *sits there, quiet, scared* FashaLooks like I went a '''little '''far with my anger KJ: *gets up* I'm not scared! You didn't go to far. FashaThat was the furthest I've gone in years KJ: Don't worry, it's okay. FashaI always let my anger get the better of me lol KJ: That's not always a bad thing. I'm to much of a wimp to do anything when there is any real danger. '''Jökä-Face: What ya gonna do? Assault me? It would be fun! Gaaahahahaa! away, laughing Fasha | : | I hate that guy KJ: I just can't wait to see him lose. Fasha I hope its me who makes him lose KJ: I hope I don't have to face him. Marcus Err.......what a maniac.... Fasha I can already imagine beating him :D KJ: I can already imagine him beating me up. Fasha He will have to charge his ki every once and a while and you have your andriod advantage so you can attack when he's charging his ki Jökä-Face: *From a distance* And this is why I developed my anti-idiot spray! Guuhuhuuu! Kagome *derp, hiding behind a trash can* Fasha I wonder how long till the tournament actually starts *gets out phone and starts playing sonic 4* KJ: Yeah. *sits* Marcus Will this thing ever start!??! *Eating a sandwich* Steve: ... *flips a table* ... *promptly walks away* Jack: *Walks in, grabs anything edible, sits down, starts eating without a word to anyone* Beat: '''*sits down and starts eating pizza, chicken, french fries, pork fried rice, and hot chicken wings* This is SOO good! KJ: It looks like there is only one more person we need until we start! Fasha: Marik said he wanted to join. '''Zeon: ''watch, mumbles Just a few more hours... Training Center Steve: * punches 6 punching machines and destroys all of them* '''Beat:' YO STEVE WHERE YOU AT SON!!! I just can't wait to fight you... IF you get in the finals with me. I already know that my spot in the finals is secure! I don't know who WILL fight me though BUT if it IS you... I would advise you to stay out of my way! *walks to dining hall* Steve: Well see when you lose to who ever fights you Fasha: O_O' Steve: * ends up destroying all training equipment* And thats that Zeon: ''sitting down in the center of the sparring area, eyes closed, apparently gathering nerve '' KJ: When is this going to start!!!!!!! DZ: '''I know, right? I want the firecrackers to go off, even if they are duds! I WANT MY CHANCE TO KILL ALL OF YOU SOONER! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD IT! Fasha *looks at dark zeon* WHAT THE!? Jökä-Face: ...I still want my milkshake. KJ: *thinking* The faster this starts, the faster you'll be away from these weirdos. Zien: *peeking over a wall* Hey, dude. KJ: Zien! What are you doing here? Zien: There's barely anything here that isn't related to that Mr. Satan guy, so I came to see you. KJ: Do you know how much trouble you'll get in if someone sees you here? '''DZ: ''beside Zien HEY HEY HEY! GUARDS!! UNAUTHORIZED PERSON HERE!! HEY!!! HEY!!! GUARDS!! HEY!! Zien: Okay, okay! *throws a bag of senzu beans at KJ* I saw the compeition, and I have a feeling you'll need these. *stretches over to the spectator area* '''DZ: '''Ah, too bad. I was really hoping to get one last person in trouble.... ''chin ''Actually, if I did some poking around... '''AJ:' When are we going to start fighting?! I need to take my anger out on someone! *kicks and punches punching bag* Kia! Kia! KIAA!! Zeon: ''still sitting, gathering what appears to be nerve Calm down, AJ. There will be time soon. '''AJ: '''Easy for you to say! Your like a master in fighting Zeon! '''Zeon: 'up forearm, stares at it for a minute ''Not for much longer I won't. But, if you want, I can teach you what I know. '''AJ: '''Ok Thanks Zeon. '''Zeon: 'Grins ''Okay. So where do you want to start? '''AJ: '''I want to know how you make your own signature move... '''Zeon: '''Well, I got mine from training with Korin, but since we're short on time, I'll do the simple thing and tell you this: Take your current fav energy attack, and then alter it a bit. You can change the name if you want, but in the time we have, it's your best bet for a quick fix. '''AJ: '''I think I have a move in mind... thanks Zeon! '''Zeon: '''No prob, Apr- AJ. ''thoughtfull for a moment, then grins and sits back down ''Good luck out their, kid. Make me proud. '''AJ: '''Thanks... teacher. *bows to Zeon then skips to a punching bag and punches it* Gangnam: *walks over to see zeon and whispers to him* So is being with her the last thing you want to do before you die? '''Zeon: '''Be with who, Baka, old pal? (Well, Richie's account was bannned because of it being hacked. So, what now?-science) (She's going to create a new account- Zeon) (We need a new fighter. Jeff don't exist.- Hoodie) (DZ?- Zeon) (Maybe. Can't anyone just start this damn thing already? Vampie? Doomy?- Hoodie) (How about I add Jenny in the empty slot that Jeff isn't in anymore? -AJ)(I'm not sure if this thing will ever start. -Jack) Fasha: uhhh... '''AJ: '''Are we gonna start now? Cause the slots are filled in... Marik: *walks into hall* Fasha: Hi Marik Gangnam: With Aj you seem to like her 'Jack *Walks inside without a sound and hooks up a punching bag, starts to punch it with each punch being stronger, is having a flashback, throws one hard punch that launches punching bag to the wall and the punching bag is destroyed*...*Sighs, hooks up another and starts punching* Gangnam: Jack come over here for a second 'Jack '*Keeps on punching and ends up breaking this punching bag in half, walks over to Gangnam* What? Gangnam: Every time you hit the bag hard it was like you saw something. Did you see something Jack? 'AJ: '*does the Daisy-Duke Kick to punching bag and breaks it* KIA! Gangnam: *thinks* Aj seems pretty strong I guess I have to worry about her too 'Jack '*Sigh* Why does this matter to you? Gangnam: it matters cause I care about you 'Jack '''Huh, it's something personal, just bad memories...I'm gonna keep training. *Walks back over to punching bags* Gangnam: I know alot about bad memories Jack alot 'Jack '*Hooks up punching bag* Not these memories Gangnam *starts punching again* Gangnam: Your right mine are worse. 'Jack 'Hehe, yeah whatever *keeps punching* Gangnam: You dont know the things I have seen Jack the things I have done '''AJ: '*walks over to Jack and Gangnam* What are we talking about over here? Gangnam: Things we remember AJ terrible things we remember. ZEON: If this is contest to see who has the darkest past, I rank about second. Gangnam: Yeah after me Gangnam: *walks In* Aj lets spar 'AJ: *'walks in with Gangnam* Ok but I need to change first! I can't fight in these clothes... *gets fighting clothes and goes to a nearby bathroom* Don't look in! Gangnam: I wont *sets sight on a target and throws knives at it most of them hitting dead center* 'AJ: '*comes out with a new outfit* What do you think? *twirls around* Gangnam: *turns around* Oh my god you look amazing 'AJ: '''Thanks... *blushes* anyways um what are we doing now? Gangnam: *still in a sort of trance from seeing you* ...... '''AJ: '''Dude are you ok? Gangnam : *shakes head coming back to reality* Yeah now lets see I guess we should do whatever you need help with the most. '''AJ: '''And what would that be? Gangnam: Well you have strength, agilty and stamina. Do you know how to handle a knife? '''AJ: '*grabs a knife and cuts a piece of Gangnam's hair off* Yepers! Gangnam: I meant throw like this *still facing AJ throws a knife backwards towards the target. The knife hits dead center* Jökä-Face: I would have given that a 10/10, hadn't you hit my hand.. *Gets up, walking infront of Gangnam* 'AJ: '*throws knives towards Gangnams head but misses* *then the knives bounce off the walls off the ceiling all the way down to a punching bag* Top that Nam! Gangnam: *throws knife towards AJ's shoulder* *It purposley goes over and and slices throguh 5 punching bags richotcheting off the window and knocks a knife out of Aj's hand* I believe I did Jökä-Face: A show off? *Draws gun* Top this. *Shoots bullet and proceeds to duck under it, slicing it from below* 'AJ: '''How about Joka, Gangnam, and me both spar! *is in fighting position* Jökä-Face: .*Is asleep* '''AJ: '... Really? *kicks Joka* Wake up! Gangnam: Aj dont be a fool Joka is a killer '''AJ: '''Don't call me a fool! *trips Gangnam and holds knife to his neck* Jökä-Face: .*Ice cold aura and harsh voice* Heh. *Points sword tip at AJ* Drop the sword. Or should I get mad? Gangnam: *has a flashback from years ago* .... *grabs kinfe from AJ then rolls towards Joka* you hurt her I hurt you The Tournament Begins! '''AJ: '''Well I think that this thing is beginning! TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCER: And the match begins! Wait for seven minutes while the matches are decided! Gangnam: Good Luck Jack,AJ and Zeon '''AJ: '''Umm... thanks Jenny and James: *holds on to AJ's hand* KJ: *looks at Joka Face and whispers to Fasha* So, do you think either of us will go against him? '''Beat: Who am I going against? Come on I can barely wait! John: *sneaks backstage* DAD! MOM! JENNY! JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU! Marik:*arms rapped really tight around Fasha* Fasha: I just hope Marik isn't AJ: John? Why are you here?! John: I wanted to wish you guys all luck KJ: *ruffles Marik's hair* Hey there. *to Fasha* I don't want to be rude, but how is he your son? AJ: Announcer? Are we going to begin now? Fasha: At school there was a science fair and I decided to make a clone with my own DNA but sadly my clone ended up younger and male. Marik: O_O Mummy you said the Stalks delivered me to you?! John: Mom Dont get hurt ok? 'AJ: '''Ok thanks John. John: Oh and also Jenny LOSE! 'Jack '*Stands by AJ, whispers into her ear* Good luck and please don't get hurt. '''AJ: '''Thanks Jackie... Gangnam: If I fight someone I consider not worthy I will destroy them. If its someone I can not hurt thats a whole other story TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCER: And the first match is ready! It will be.... FASHA.... VS...... JACK!!!!!!!! Both participants, please enter the ring! Gangnam: Aj Wanna go train more? '''AJ: '''Ok... sure. *walks to Gangnam* But don't get any ideas cause I am watching you! This is only for training. Gangnam: I did not plan on trying anything anyway '''AJ: '''Ok then. Just saying. Gangnam: Lets go to the training center AJ Jökä-Face: This is gonna suck. Fasha vs Jack 'Jack '*Enters ring, takes a deep breath* Why did I enter this? All this will do is remind me of those memories, oh well. *Closes eyes and starts having flashbacks of my past while waiting to be attacked* '''AJ: '*gets in ring by Jack* Oh and good luck *kisses Jack on cheek* See you later I guess... and try not to get pumbled! *leaves ring* 'Jack '*Opens eyes* Thanks...now I wait. Fasha *walks into ring* oh crap... 'Jack '*Smiles* Ah you're here, finally. Well now, make your move...*stands with arms crossed* Fasha: hmm... *ki-blasts Jack*